


Mirrors

by ElectraCute



Series: Stars & Daffodils [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda POV, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: Andromeda Tonks had always resembled her eldest sister greatly. After the Battle of Hogwarts, this becomes too much to bear. (Oneshot)





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my oneshot series "Stars & Daffodils", which follows the three Black sisters in my personal headcanon timeline. If you like this one, make sure to check out the rest of them.

Andromeda raised her head from the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror. A pair of sunken eyes looked back at her, red from all the tears she had spilled, with dark circles underneath from all the sleepless nights. Her hair was tangled and messy, her usually bright silvery irises now a dull grey, her once defined cheekbones now almost poking out of her skin, which was hanging limply against them.

If it hadn’t been for the baby, she would have stayed in bed all day, crying. Not that she didn’t cry quietly while feeding the boy, or while bathing him, or while changing his diapers, or even while singing him to sleep. It all reminded her so painfully of her daughter, the precious gift that the nymphs had bestowed upon her and that had been taken from her by the warrior star. Perhaps the gods of the stars were more powerful than the nymphs, after all.

She fervently wished that Bellatrix was tossing and turning in her grave, unable to find rest after her heinous crimes. Andromeda hadn’t come face to face with her sister in years, and yet she could still see her all too clearly; angled eyebrows, heavy-lidded steel grey eyes, small nose, thin lips, high cheekbones, strong jaw, and a messy mane of dark curls. Such had been her crazed sister, her daughter’s murderer.

She looked at the mirror once again. It was all there; angled eyebrows, heavy-lidded steel grey eyes, small nose, thin lips, high cheekbones, strong jaw, and a messy mane of dark curls. Andromeda had always resembled her eldest sister greatly, and people used to have a hard time telling them apart when they were children. Even Harry Potter had mistaken her for Bellatrix on their first encounter. The all-too-familiar face was mockingly staring back at her through the mirror; her crazed sister, her daughter’s murderer, still taking her revenge from the grave.

Overwhelmed with pain and anger, Andromeda punched the cold glass with all of her strength. Her fists collided with it repeatedly, agonizingly, as if her life depended on it. She had to break Bellatrix, to make sure she would never come back to taunt her through a looking glass. And the all-too-familiar face shattered before her eyes. Her hands were cut and bleeding, but she didn’t care.

She desperately rushed to the bedroom and attacked the vanity mirror with all the hatred that had been boiling inside her. The loathsome reflection vanished once again, among the shards and the blood that were now covering the floor.

Quickly, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a wooden handheld mirror - this was the last one. She violently smashed it against the wall until there was nothing left of it but its damaged frame, and then she finally threw herself on the bed, exhausted and still bleeding.

It took her a few minutes of lying there motionless, sobbing silently, until she finally managed to regain her composure. One of the injured hands reached for the wand sitting on her nightstand, and she used it to trace the cuts, healing them. She then pointed it at the floor, and all the blood and broken glass vanished. She stood up, walked to the bathroom and repeated the process. Everything was clean and tidy, like before. Nothing could betray how she had lost control just a few moments earlier. Thank Merlin that she hadn’t woken the baby.

But she had been successful; the haunting face wasn’t there anymore, and Andromeda vowed to keep it away. No mirror would ever be allowed to enter her house again.


End file.
